Young & Honest
by chucky89us
Summary: Oneshot based on BTS pics lately. Follows Young & Rob'd
AN: This is based purely off BTS Instagram's lately from Emily & Jonathan and my imagination (and a wee bit based on what I saw on Young & Rob'd). Yep, still don't own Young & Hungry :)

Gabi and Josh had gotten back together a few weeks ago after deciding they couldn't see the other dating anyone else. But as they tend to do, they were having trouble being happy together.

One evening during one of their many make out sessions, Josh had an idea. "So, since therapy kinda worked but we're still having issues, why don't we go to a couples retreat?"

"That isn't a bad idea." Gabi replied.

"Really? Ok. I'll set it up. Maybe we can go as early as next week?" Josh hoped.

 _The next day_...

Josh was working on his computer when his email dinged. Inside was the confirmation of their reservation at the beachside retreat. 'Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kaminski. We look forward to seeing you soon!' Josh reread the email three times before realizing what was wrong. "Well. This will be interesting to say the least." The non-refundable retreat started in two days.

Two days later as Gabi and Josh got off the plane and headed for the taxi stand, Josh decided to tell Gabi. "So you know how I set this up. And...I was in a hurry. And...I get excited when I'm in a hurry. Well, apparently, this retreat session is for, um, married people."

"Married?! We are not married. We're not even engaged?! How did you miss that?" Gabi exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I figured we could pretend for a while. Who knows it might be fun. So what do you say, want to be my pretend wife?" Josh smirked.

"Okay. Okay. Not exactly how I pictured you asking but it'll do for now." Gabi smiled.

"Great. I got us these simple bands we can wear. Is that alright?" Josh asked.

"Sure. Ring me haha" Gabi laughed. Josh smiled and made the motion to go down on one knee but didn't and slipped the ring on her finger, then slipped a ring on his finger. "There. Now we match!" Josh beamed.

Gabi grabbed Josh by the shirt for a quick kiss. "You sure you didn't plan this?"

"I didn't. Honest." Josh gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go check in. I'm tired of carting around a suitcase."

Once they got to the room, Josh looked around at the decor and started to laugh. "This wallpaper behind the bed reminds me of my 7th grade science teacher's bad Hawaiian shirt he wore all the time."

Gabi was heartily laughing, "oh look, the pillows match too!" She sat down before she fell over from laughing so hard.

The next day when the session started the leaders had everyone take a few breaths. "Ok. Now that's for when you need to work up your courage to say how you really feel. Most relationships fail due to a lack of communication. You forget that there's another person who needs to know how you feel and vice versa. During this retreat it would be best for both members of a couple to be completely honest. Say what you feel and you'll feel just fine."

Gabi and Josh looked at each other with guilty faces. "Bingo," Josh said.

"Yep. I'd say that's a good one." Gabi replied.

Over the next few days Gabi and Josh attended the daily session and later discussed it together before bedtime. They took the advice of "never go to bed mad" seriously. Every day things between them improved. They were happy again.

On the last night after dinner there wasn't much to do besides packing. "Hey how does a sunset walk on the beach for our discussion sound?" Josh asked.

"Oh that sounds beautiful." Gabi answered.

Walking hand in hand admiring the sunset, the discussion long forgotten, Josh took a couple of deep breaths. "Gabi, I'm glad we came here. It has helped me see that I won't fail you because I have you at my side every step of the way. I want to be better for you. That I _can_ commit to you because I'm not afraid anymore. So will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife? Will you marry me?" Josh had gotten down on one knee, holding her hands, looking at Gabi with love in his eyes.

Gabi had teared up. "Yes! I love you!" She jumped into his arms kissing and hugging Josh.

"I love you too. Now let's take that ring off and replace it with this one!" Josh excitedly pulled a box from his pocket. When he opened it, Gabi gasped. As soon as the switch was made Gabi grabbed Josh by the shirt. "Did you plan this?" She smirked.

"I didn't. Honest." Josh kissed Gabi as the sun started to disappear.

AN: As someone who has been married 5 plus years now, a lot of this advice is true.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
